Pour une étoile
by MimiArya
Summary: Une petite oneshot sur le couple Lestrange. J'espère que ça vous plaira, l'idée m'est venu d'un coup! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.


**Pour une étoile**

Voici une petite idée qui m'est venu. Bonne lecture !!

Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vue. Elle avait douze ans, moi quinze. Ma famille rentrait juste d'Irlande et je pouvais maintenant passer mes vacances à Londres avec tous mes amis de Poudlard. Elle était dans le train avec sa grande sœur Andromeda. Instinctivement, j'ai décidé de la protéger.

Avec son air fier et sa démarche confiante, je devinai tout de même que ma décision était quelque peu inutile. Je savais qu'elle serait différente des autres, qu'elle serait une femme meilleure que les autres.

Et j'avais raison. En sept ans, elle s'imposa et se trouva une place de choix chez les serpentard. Son rang lui ouvrait toutes les portes et elle en profita pleinement. Elle avait réussi à se trouver un travail au ministère et tentait de se rapprocher le plus possible des mangemorts. Je ne compris pas tout de suite sa fascination pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Chaque fois que je parlais avec elle lors de grande réunion, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de me faire dire quelque chose sur lui. Même lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi facile. Tout s'est passé parfaitement naturellement, comme si c'était écris quelque part. Je me plaisais à imaginer nos noms entremêler dans les étoiles même. Quand j'ai osé lui dire cette phrase pour donner une petite note romantique à la soirée, elle a rit. Un rire cristallin, superbe. J'étais complètement envouté dans ma candide naïveté. Elle était la femme parfaite, celle qui saurait faire de ma vie une route de bonheur.

Et une année passa, et le mariage arriva. Tout se passa très vite. Elle, toujours aussi belle, avait commencé à s'occuper plus activement du « problème » des sangs-de-bourbe. Moi, dans mon coin, je la regardais s'activer. Elle arriva pratiquement en retard le jour J car elle avait finalement trouvé un moyen de se faire introduire chez le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Idiot, non ? L'homme à la botte de la femme… Mais quelle femme ! C'est elle qui m'a trainée chez le mage noir. Il a tout de suite vu que je n'étais pas très motivé. Bien sur, j'adhérais à ses idées. Bien sur, mon sang m'obligeait à soutenir une certaine activité à son service. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé prendre la marque.

C'est la veille de la cérémonie que je lui ai annoncé. Je lui ai tout dit, je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas prêt, que je ne serais jamais prêt.

Elle a juste souri. Elle m'a prit la main et m'a entrainé dans la chambre. Et là, dans la moiteur de la pièce, je perdais la tête. Je réalisai que j'étais prêt à tout faire pour elle.

La cérémonie en elle-même n'était pas grandiose. Mais j'y pris un certain goût. Ma douce avait raison : la solution c'était Lui, le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle le regardait avec une telle adoration que j'en étais presque jaloux. Mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Il prenait même un malin plaisir à me faire comprendre que tout était entre ses mains. Que ma femme était entre ses mains. Et ce n'était pas plaisant. Et il le savait. Et ça m'a transformé. Je devenais plus brutal, je reprenais possession de mes moyens. Même Bella du céder à certaines de mes demandes. Je me sentais revivre dans l'ombre du mage noir. Et Elle, à côté de moi, elle s'épanouissait telle une rose.

Et quand il est mort, j'ai dû rester avec elle pendant trois jours et trois nuits. Elle ne s'en remettait pas. Mais moi, j'étais partagé entre le désespoir d'avoir perdu mon maître, l'homme que j'admirais le plus et la rage de voir ma femme dans cet état à cause de lui. Le sot ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf pour se faire prendre par un simple bébé ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'est plu ? m'avait-elle demandé à travers ses larmes.

Je ne supportais pas de la voir dans cette état. Plus mon regard se posait sur elle, plus je sentais mon cœur se briser, s'émietter à la vue de son chagrin. Je tentais de la réconforter.

-Non, mon amour. Ce doit être un coup monté par le gouvernement.

-Vraiment ?

Une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

-Bien sur, et il n'y a qu'un moyen de le prouver. On m'a dit que les Londubats devaient se rendre dans leur maison de vacances ce week-end…

Et elle m'avait souri. Et je ne pensais plus à rien, fini la culpabilité qui m'assaillait à chaque raid, fini la souffrance de voir des gens qui un jour ont été proche de moi, mourir. La mort n'est qu'un concept, une chose abstraite. Et en réfléchissant à ce qu'impliquait mon mensonge, car non, je ne pensais pas que le seigneur des ténèbres était toujours vivant, je me pris à sentir l'excitation me gagner. Voilà qu'elle m'avait transformé…

Mais alors qu'aujourd'hui je sens mes souvenirs disparaître, dans cette cellule sombre, je ne lui en veux pas. Je sens sa présence, je l'entends respirer la nuit.

Ma femme, ma princesse, mon étoile… Pour un baiser je te suivrais plus loin que l'enfer.

_dîtes moi ce que vous en penez !!!!_


End file.
